Les Âmes sont immortelles
by Nikita Lann
Summary: "Dis... - Oui Georges ? - Tu trouves que j'ai changé ? - Pas vraiment, non. Un peu plus vieux. Un peu plus triste. - Triste... oui, triste." Fred et Georges, leur première discussion. Un tableau face à un homme. "Suite" de La Peintre des Souvenirs


**Les Âmes sont immortelles**  
Georges W. / Fred W.  
Tout Public  
General

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Merci !_

**_IMPORTANT :  
Ceci est une sorte de... suite sans être une suite... enfin il est plus simple d'avoir lu __La Peintre des souvenirs __pour comprendre,  
un OS que j'ai écrit. (si vous avez le courage d'aller le lire, ne lisez pas les deux lignes suivantes, sinon... lisez les XD)_**

_**Spoiler / **Disons pour ceux qui ne l'on pas lu que le tableau de Fred Weasley a été peint par Lucy Weasley (fille de Percy et Audrey), qui aura fini par l'offrir à Georges. **/ Spoiler**_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Les Âmes sont immortelles**

**

* * *

**"Dis...

- Oui Georges ?

- Tu trouves que j'ai changé ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Un peu plus vieux. Un peu plus triste.

- Triste... oui, triste.

- Où et passé ton sourire ?

- Il est mort avec toi. Il y a si longtemps...

- Mais je ne suis pas mort ! Regardes, je suis là !

- Tu es là, c'est vrai. Mais tu es mort.

- Comment pourrais-je être là et être mort ?

- Tu es mort. Je t'ai vu. Tu es un tableau.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Je suis encore un peu perdu.

- Tu n'as pas pris une ride...

- Je suis une peinture, Georges. Je suis un souvenir. Un souvenir peint par une adolescente de dix-sept ans !

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Je l'oublierai presque... tu sembles si vrai...

- Alors tu vois la vie sans relief et les gens en tout petit, ou alors à partir du torse ?

- Tu as même cette tâche de rousseur, là, la seule que je n'ai pas. La seule qui peut nous différencier. Elle a du se servir de photos.

- C'est la fille de Percy ?

- Oui. Lucy.

- Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse donner naissance à une aussi jolie et talentueuse petite...

- Pas toi, en tout cas.

- C'est amusant... quoiqu'étonnant plutôt, troublant... je me sens plus proche d'elle que toi.

- Tu es son œuvre après tout...

- C'est contradictoire. Mes souvenirs me disent que _tu_ es la personne la plus proche de moi.

- Dis, tu m'en veux d'avoir épousé Angelina ?

- Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être moi.

- Comment pourrais-tu ne pas être toi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu m'en veux alors, d'avoir eu un enfant avec Angelina ?

- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir, puisque tu l'as appelé Fred !

- Tu l'aimais.

- Tu as dit que j'étais mort.

- Tu as dis que tu n'étais pas Fred. Ou peut-être que si. Tu l'as dis ?

- Tu ne peux pas rester prisonnier de mon souvenir, tu sais.

- C'est facile de donner des conseils ! C'est _toi_ qui est mort !

- Et pourtant, je te parle...

- Parce que tu n'es pas Fred... enfin pas vraiment... pas... tout à fait.

- Alors qui suis-je ?

- Un souvenir ?

- Alors faisons un jeu. Tu joues à être Georges, et moi, je joues à être Fred.

- D'accord, Fred.

- Bien, Georges. Je commence ?

- D'accord, Fred.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à ce que je sois peint avant ?

- Et bien... j'y avais pensé. J'y ai pensé très tard, parce qu'il est vrai que l'on ne pense pas aux tableaux : ils sont l'évidence même. Ils ont toujours été là. Alors on oublie qu'il a bien fallu qu'ils soient peints. Mais je me suis dit que personne ne pourrait te faire revenir comme il le fallait, donc j'ai préféré renoncé.

- C'est à toi, Georges.

- Alors, Fred, ça fait quoi d'être un tableau ?

- Je ne sais pas, Georges. Je t'ai demandé ce que ça faisait d'être humain ?

- Bon, alors, qu'est ce que... ça t'a fait d'adresser ton dernier sourire à Percy, Fred ?

- Un peu déçu, mais c'était un peu comme accomplir une bonne action, comme lui offrir la rédemption. Mais Percy culpabilise, depuis, pour ça. Alors je ne sais pas trop si je dois en être fier ou plutôt m'en vouloir.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est notre nièce Lucy qui m'a peint, souviens-toi, Georges. Elle sait.

- J'avais presque oublié.

- On en confondrait mémoire et réalité, hein, Georges ?

- Oui, Fred. Rêve et réalité.

- Je ne suis pas un rêve.

- Mais tu viens prendre de mes nouvelles pendant mon sommeil, des fois.

- Ah... mon autre moi.

- Oui. Celui qui est encore mort.

- Il porte mon pull ?

- Oui, celui de maman. Avec le même "F". Pour Forge.

- C'est toi Forge, et moi, c'est Gred.

- Alors... pourquoi un "F" ? Et pourquoi un "G" pour moi... si c'est l'inverse ?

- Maman avait du mal à nous différencier, Georges.

- Si ça se trouve, Fred, elle nous a aussi confondu à la naissance...

- Tu serais Fred et moi Georges ?

- Pourquoi pas...

- C'est bizarre non... ?

- Fred aurait aimé l'idée, lui. Que je sois lui et qu'il soit moi.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas Fred.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, tu ne joues plus le jeu.

- Parce que tu t'y perds, Georges.

- Tu t'y perds aussi.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis toujours pas Fred. Et je ne suis pas vivant moi.

- Un peu. Juste une partie de lui.

- Pourtant, je joue a être Fred. On ne peut pas jouer à être quelqu'un quand on l'est déjà, non ?

- Tu n'es pas Fred... et pourtant tu l'es.

- Comme une résurrection, en fait. Je suis Fred revenu à la vie.

- Non. Ou si alors. Mais juste la résurrection d'un souvenir.

- Tu en veux à Lucy de m'avoir ramené... et avec moi tous tes fantômes ?

- Non. Et elle n'a pas ramené mes fantômes. Ils étaient déjà là, à peine somnolents. Elle n'a fait que vivre ma mémoire.

- Survivre, Georges.

- Survivre ?

- La mémoire n'est pas immortelle, Georges. Je ne suis pas une âme.

- Tu es pourtant resté comme dans mon souvenir.

- Un jour, tu aurais fini par me voir flou. Ou a ton image, vieilli. Parce que j'ai toujours été à ton image. Ton reflet dans le miroir. Sauf cette fameuse tache de rousseur. Mais tu aurais elle aussi fini par l'effacer.

- Peut-être.

- A quoi ça sert d'être un souvenir vivant, Georges ?

- Survivant.

- Ah, oui. A quoi ça sert d'être un souvenir survivant, Georges ?

- A maintenir l'illusion.

- De quoi ?

- D'être en vie.

- C'est stupide.

- C'est salvateur.

- Tu étais si détruit par mon absence ?

- J'étais incomplet. La paire orpheline.

- Tu ne l'es plus ?

- Moins.

- Alors tu devrais retourner dans les monde des vivants.

- On rejouera, alors, promets-le moi. Et tu seras Georges cette fois. Ou alors on inventera des farces et attrape. Comme au bon vieux temps ! Pas que Ron soit mauvais à ce jeu là, mais il est bien moins bon que toi.

- D'accord. Mais n'oublies pas que je suis un souvenir...

-... survivant, je sais.

- Alors c'est bien."

Et Georges se détourna. A moitié brisé. A moitié reconstruit. Mais plus reconstruit que brisé.

"- Oui. Tout est bien."

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur:**__ Pour moi, le fait que Georges obtienne le tableau de Fred et puis reparler à son frère, en quelque sorte, est une fin en soi. Une fin pour Georges. La fin de sa solitude complète. (ce qui explique le "Oui. Tous est bien") Si le fait que le tableau ne soit pas réellement Fred, qu'il ait, de plus, été peint par une novice en la matière (bien que très douée, Lucy ne pouvait pas peindre Fred parfaitement, même si elle l'a très bien peint, d'autant qu'elle ne se base jamais sur ses propres souvenirs) et qu'ainsi Fred ne puisse être l'être de chair que George avait toujours connu, le tableau reste en partie Fred, et un moyen de combler le manque de Georges. C'est un peu malsain comme relation, mais j'ai toujours vu la relation entre Fred et Georges comme trop fusionnelle. Par conséquent, je trouve logique que même outre la mort, leur relation le reste, devenant de ce fait un peu malsaine._

_Ça vous a plu ? Pas déçu en tout cas (plusieurs personne m'avait demandé cet Os) ? Je sais il est un peu court..._


End file.
